True Loves Kiss
by GiggleBox97
Summary: X.A.N.A's launched another attack that the Lyoko Warriors have to counter. Set in the fourth season, where William is possesed by X.A.N.A. William still loves Yumi, giving X.A.N.A a "fool-proof plan." Yumi can be William's Princess and togther they can rule Lyoko unstoppable. But what X.A.N.A doesn't know is that love is stronger than he thinks.


True Loves Kiss

"Yumi…isn't that your bad boy up ahead?" Odd asked nonchalantly.

"Odd!" Ulrich growled in reply, "I thought we discussed that!"

"We did!"

"Whatever!"

"I'll take William…y'all take the tarantulas," Yumi said before Odd could reply.

"Okay, I'll take the one on the right…Odd you take the left!"

"You've got it, Good Buddy! Geronimo!" Odd shouted plummeting toward the monster, "Laser arrow!"

Odd took aim and shot an arrow from his wrist, hitting his mark in the center of the monsters head. Beside him Ulrich stood on his bike, aiming it for the tarantula. At the last second he flipped off the bike and watched as the bike crashed into the monster, destroying it in an array of light.

The two boys looked at each other and then at William who had taken off running towards Yumi and Aelita.

"Take the controls," Yumi said as she slid out her fans, taking the time to throw one at William before jumping off the overwing to land in front of him. "Mind if I drop in?"

"Not at all, I love an easy fight," William replied with a smirk, his blade forming in his hands. In one rapid movement he swung the sword at Yumi, barely missing her as she backed out of the way. After two back flips she landed steadily on her feet, her fans sliding into her hands as William advanced.

"Before we really get into the fight, why don't you consider joining me Yumi? Join me and together we can rule Lyoko! What do you say?"

"Never!"

With perfect aim she threw both fans in Williams direction; one bouncing off Williams sword, the other catching his shoulder. In pain William grabbed his shoulder and growled at Yumi.

Yumi's fan returned; jumping to catch it, she slid it away and watched as William seemed to fall apart. Falling to his knees, his sword disappeared and he looked at Yumi. Sadness filling his eyes, "Yumi…I'm so sorry!"

"What are you sorry about, William?" Yumi questioned unsure if she should trust him.

"For hurting you, for trying to play the hero, for not listening and letting X.A.N.A win."

"Don't blame yourself. It could've happened to anyone of us."

Slowly, Yumi walked over to William and reached out her hand. Taking it, he pulled himself to his feet, taking a stance just inches from Yumi. Hesitantly William reached for Yumi's cheek. With gentle strokes he rubbed her cheek, leaning his head forward, placing his forehead against hers. Bringing his hands to meet hers, he wrapped his fingers around hers, as they took in the moment.

"We'll just see about that…"

With one swift motion William took Yumi by the neck, closing his fingers slowly, pulling her even closer and closing his eyes in concentration. With a shudder, Yumi's eyes began to change from white to an endless black, the color running from her irises into her suit changing it from pink to black. With a smirk, William opened his eyes just in time to catch Yumi in a faint.

"Tower deactivated!" Aelita stated as the panels around her began to disappear into a tunnel of darkness before collecting at the bottom and returning to the top turning everything around her a blinding white.

"Where's Yumi?" Odd asked taking a long look around him while waiting on Aelita to deactivate the tower.

"I don't see her on my screen," came Jeremy's voice, "her and William have completely vanished. I can't find them anywhere."

"Find who?" Aelita inquired exiting the tower as the color around it changed from red to white.

"Yumi, her and William have gone missing," Ulrich answered fear causing his voice to shake, "Jeremy you have to find her! Who knows what's going on between her and William. What if he jumped into the digital sea with her?!"

"Calm down Ulrich! I'm running a search for her right now."

"Remember who we're talking about Ulrich. This is Yumi you're worrying about…trust me she's probably kicking William's butt right now. Can you imagine what we're missing…I'd love to see handsome get his butt handed to him by Yumi!"

"Found her!"

"Where is she?! Is she okay?!"

"She's fine. All life points in check. She's in Sector 5."

"We're on our way Jeremy!"

Entering the edge of the sector the trio stopped and waited for their taxi.

"Entering 'Scipio'!" came Jeremy's voice as the white ball descending towards them, collecting them and shipping them off towards Sector 5.

Landing, Ulrich noticed a body lying near them that looked like Yumi. Her usual suit was now black, the fold in the back a desperate gray. Her hair was half a foot longer, falling across the floor as her body lay limp.

"Yumi!" Ulrich proclaimed running to her side. Gently he placed his hand on her arm and dropped to his knees as she let out a low groan. With great difficulty, Yumi slowly rolled over to face him.

"Ulrich. What happe…" she started to question before letting out a painful scream that echoed off the walls. Concerned, Ulrich turned to the others for help, only to get shrugs in return. Soothingly he took Yumi's hand as the screaming climaxed, then ceased as Yumi faded out of consciousness again, a relaxed feeling crossing her features.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Yumi Ishiyahma would scream at the sight of you, Ulrich…what a pity, huh?"

Looking up, Ulrich saw William, a cocky grin covering his face.

"What do you want William?!" Ulrich asked in disgust, drawing both Katanas from his back.

"What I've always wanted…what you've always had…and yet never understood," he teased, slowly walking towards Ulrich, watching the tension in his muscles tighten with each step. "I simply want… Yumi."

"Well you'll never get her!"

"Wanna bet? Yumi, sweet heart…please get up." Reaching his hand out, William threw a look at Ulrich only to get a snarl in return. Waking again, Yumi took the hand extended to her and pulled herself up.

"Yumi?!" Ulrich declared, shock written all over his face.

"You see Ulrich, you lost," William said taking Yumi's hand and kissing it, making her smile. "Now Yumi…my princess, annihilate your friends so we can rule together but…save lover boy for last."

With quickened speed, Yumi produced her fans and flung them. Aimed for Odd and Aelita, the fans hit their target and returned to their owner.

"Supersmoke!" William shouted, before turning into a cloud of black smoke and down the hall.

"Supersprint!" Ulrich shouted following William, a yellow streak trailing behind him.

With a grunt of frustration, Yumi put her fans away and followed the two down the corridor.

Down the hall, William changed back into human form turning to counter attack Ulrich. Their swords clashed and the fight began, each giving it everything he had.

"Yumi!" William yelled, calling her to his aid.

Running into the room Yumi slid out a fan and threw it aiming for Ulrich. Knowing the battle was over William laughed in victory as he saw the fan flying steadily for them. Hearing the fan Ulrich knew Yumi rarely missed her mark, and he didn't want to change that but he also couldn't leave her alone with this monster. He couldn't let her go! Quickly he searched his mind for an idea; any way to keep him in the game. In his mind he saw the fan spinning through the air; its direct angle and speed. He'd watched her throw it so many times before. He had his chance…this was it!

At the last second Ulrich pulled to the side and watched as the fan barely missed him, hitting William square in the chest and taking him over the edge, leaving a screaming trail of rage behind him. The fan whipped around Ulrich's head and back to Yumi, who caught it and slid it away.

Ulrich put away both swords and stood, his hands held out in front of him.

"Look Yumi I'm not gonna fight you…I could never hurt you," Ulrich said in surrender.

"And why is that?" Yumi asked, stopping her approach, the X.A.N.A symbol flashing in her eyes.

"Because I love you!" Ulrich replied without hesitation.

"You do?"

With a scream, Yumi fell to her hands and knees as a flood of memories came rushing back to her. She saw all the beautiful moments her and Ulrich had spent together, all the times he'd been there for her. He'd been her knight and shining armor for so long, how could that all disappear for William. The memories streamed through her mind: Ulrich reaching after her as she fell into the digital sea, him blushing as they bumped into each other in their hiding place when hiding from teddyzilla, the feel of his back against hers sitting in the boiling room waiting for the deactivation of another tower, the warmth emanating from him as he hugged her, begging her to live during X.A.N.A's freak snow storm and last of all the excitement of almost kissing Ulrich just in time for a return to the past.

"Of course I do…I always have." Ulrich answered, advancing slowly wincing at the pain this was causing her, watching the struggle within her between good and evil.

Finally the war inside Yumi ended as the dark side of her soul took control again.

"Well it's too late!" Yumi hissed. "I love William now!"

"I know you do…but I'm just asking you to make sure you really do…before you choose sides and everything."

Another scream resounded throughout the room. Inside Yumi's head more memories flashed by; memories of Ulrich and William fighting, Ulrich winning every time. She saw the moment when William had met her outside her house, trying to smooth talk her, telling her that she had to make a choice soon about him and Ulrich and knowing, deep within her heart, the moment he made his request that she already had an answer: Ulrich. It was always Ulrich…wasn't it? If it was always Ulrich…and always had been, then why was she struggling so hard to fight off William.

"Ulrich?" Yumi whispered weakly as Ulrich crouched by her side.

"Yes Yumi?" he replied, sliding her gently onto his lap.

"I love you too…"

Lifting her right hand, she caressed his cheek. Letting down his guard, Ulrich closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

Sliding her hand down his cheek to his neck and around it to the hilt of his katana she pulled it out, twisted it in her hand, only to let out a scream before she could plunge it into his heart, dropping the sword over the edge, as her hand followed suit. Her eyes rolled back as her chest heaved, her head fell to the side and all was calm.

Terrified, Ulrich lifted a shaking finger to Yumi's cheek rubbing it gently.

Responding to his touch, Yumi turned her head with a look in her eye that scared Ulrich worst of all. Yumi was helpless, fighting the demons inside was taking its toll and she was fading fast. And even in the midst of it all, Ulrich couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was. He thought of that day in the desert sector when they had almost kissed and couldn't help but to think of kissing her again. Driven by an unknown force, Ulrich lifted Yumi in his arms. She placed her arms around his neck and they both leaned in. Their lips met in a kiss and a brilliant light shown around them. A moment later Yumi was pulled away and lifted out of his arms. Above him he watched as Yumi was transformed.

"Wow!" Ulrich breathed, astonished, "Yumi looks exotic with long hair!"

"I know…it's a shame she doesn't let it grow out," came Jeremy's voice from above.

"I wonder why it grew when William changed her?" Aelita's voice joined Jeremy above Ulrich.

"Maybe he likes his girls with long hair!" Odd joked, "Watch out Aelita, you'll be growing hair before long!"

Above Ulrich, Yumi's body suit was changed back to its original color and her eyes returned to their normal state. The light dimmed and Yumi dropped back into Ulrich's arms and he crouched down for support. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Welcome back Yumi!" he said with a smile.

"I love you too!" she replied bashfully.

"I know…now bring us home Jeremy!"


End file.
